Descente
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Les yeux larmoyants, les conjonctives injectées, elle jetait un regard brillant de folie et de fièvre à travers ses mèches poisseuses. Son visage semblait cadavérique, sa peau translucide, à peine tendue sur les reliefs osseux de ce crâne prêt à se fracasser contre le premier obstacle. Shun recula d'un pas, effrayé de ces traits décomposés par le manque. [M:drogue, violences]


_Bonjour ! Voici un OS psychologique sur le thème de l'addiction et du trouble de stress post-traumatique, ce syndrome psychique qui peut arriver lorsqu'on a été exposé à des scènes violentes. Vous trouverez dans cette histoire un OC, Nathalie du Dauphin, qui sera introduit. Cependant, si vous souhaitez mieux la connaître, vous pouvez lire mon histoire_ Relève Imprévue _qui se passe à l'époque d'Oméga._

 _ATTENTION : Rating M pour drogue et violence conjugale._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Descente**

Isolé pour un bref instant du reste du monde, Shun laissait courir ses doigts sur son clavier, parcourant frénétiquement le document qui déroulaient sans fin ses pages blanches noircies de caractères. Au détour d'une tournure de phrase, il lui arrivait de tendre la main vers un antique dictionnaire de vieux latin bardé de marque pages, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'œil la signification et le sens caché des mots savamment alambiqués. La traduction dans laquelle il s'était lancé demandait toute son attention, prêtant une oreille distraite à la symphonie qui se déversait de ses écouteurs. Cet ancien traité d'ethnologie datant de plusieurs siècles était fascinant : à peine parvenait-il à en détacher son attention pour puiser son énergie dans la tasse de café brûlante qui l'attendait près de lui, remontant par la même occasion sa chaîne pendue à son poignet. Ce travail était encore la dernière chose qui l'aspirait hors des lieux et du temps, loin de ce petit appartement de banlieue et de sa vie à peine entamée.

Cependant, les puissants cuivres de l'orchestre inondant ses tympans ne pouvaient étouffer tous les bruits du monde extérieur, et une sorte de vagissement lui parvint alors qu'il s'attaquait à une construction complexe. Il ne remarqua pas de suite ce murmure immonde, montant comme le ressac à l'assaut de la falaise, mais un gargouillement plus intense que les autres parvint à lui faire détourner les yeux de son ouvrage. Le jeune homme repoussa légèrement le bord droit de son casque, et tendit l'oreille, inquiet. Il reconnut sans mal le borborygme d'un vomissement, et se renfonça dans le canapé avec un soupir. Nathalie vidait une fois de plus sa bile.

Il hésita un instant à la rejoindre, puis il finit par repousser cette idée sans enthousiasme. Cependant, il se savait incapable de reprendre le cours de sa traduction. Il se saisit de son ordinateur pour se donner le change, mais déjà ses pensées inquiètes vagabondaient vers ce qui était le principal sujet de ses préoccupations depuis plusieurs mois.

Il ne lui fallut aucun effort pour se remémorer la date exacte de l'attaque de Mars, moins d'un an auparavant. Shun et Nathalie logeaient alors au Sanctuaire, en Grèce, afin de se consacrer à la protection d'Athéna. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques minutes pour s'interposer entre leur déesse et son rival, aussitôt rejoints par leurs frères d'armes. Ils avaient revêtus leur Armures de Chevaliers pour la dernière fois et s'étaient jetés dans la bataille : ils avaient finalement repoussés leur adversaire, mais à quel prix...

Seiya du Sagittaire était mort, et aucun des Six Chevaliers Légendaires ne pouvait à présent revêtir son Armure, rongés par le Mal dévorant de Mars.

Shun soupira. C'était ce jour noir qui avait marqué le début de leur descente aux enfers. Nathalie avait perdu sa voix lors de ce terrible affrontement : elle s'était réveillée muette, et bien que capable de communiquer à travers son septième sens de Chevalier avec ses alliés, elle avait été forcée d'apprendre à interagir avec ce handicap. A vingt-deux ans, son monde s'écroulait : incapable de parler, incapable de chanter, incapable de se battre. Ils avaient dû quitter leur Ordre, encouragés par Athéna qui souhaitait les protéger. Il lui avait fallu de longues négociations pour vaincre son orgueil borné et persuader Nathalie d'apprendre le langage des signes avec lui. C'était pourtant le moindre de ses maux : sa jambe droite gangrénée par la plaie de Mars la faisait cruellement souffrir. Lorsqu'elle avait été soignée, les médecins avaient étés forcés d'introduire de la morphine pour la soulager, d'abord sous forme orale puis injectable.

Il posa les yeux sur son propre bras gauche, émergeant de sa chemise aux manches retroussées. Une marque aux couleurs sombres et miroitantes s'y étalait, cerclant son avant-bras d'une douleur sourde et cuisante. Sa plaie était nettement moins étendue que celle de son aimée, et il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle devait endurer, comprenant la nécessité de ces drogues dans les premiers jours. Pourtant, la situation leur avait rapidement échappé. Nathalie avait progressivement augmenté les doses, profitant de ses études médicales pour obtenir de la morphine par des chemins détournés, volant des ordonnances et puisant parfois même dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital. Elle sortait de moins en moins, n'allait plus à la faculté et sauvait toujours de justesse ses examens. Elle passait de longues heures étendue sur le lit, où après avoir profité durant quelques dizaines de minute de sa béatitude artificielle, elle sombrait dans une lourde somnolence dont elle se réveillait anxieuse et fatiguée. Elle s'était montrée de plus en plus irritable, ne supportant parfois plus sa présence, le chassant même certains jours de leur appartement. Plus d'une fois elle s'était mise dans une colère noire après une injection, avant de revenir penaude quelques heures plus tard, le suppliant de la pardonner. Elle-même reconnaissait qu'elle s'énervait pour de menus détails, stupides et sans importance, cependant elle recommençait le lendemain. Shun avait tenté plus d'une fois de lui parler, de la rejoindre dans sa douleur, de la convaincre de diminuer sa dose, mais il s'était toujours heurté à un mur de refus obstiné.

Jusqu'à cette fois de trop.

Il s'était réveillé une nuit en sueur, tiré de ses cauchemars par un horrible pressentiment. A ses côtés, la seringue encore en main et le flacon vide roulant à terre, Nathalie gisait sans respirer.

Le verdict des réanimateurs avait été sans appel : intoxication à la morphine. Elle ne devait sa survie qu'à la providence qui avait réveillé Shun, permettant de contacter les secours de justesse. Cela avait été un choc, et depuis sa sorte d'hospitalisation la semaine dernière, elle était sobre de son opium.

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau tira le jeune homme de ses pensées. Sa petite amie, titubante, sortit des toilettes, et vint se laisser tomber près de lui.

\- Ah bah enfin ! lança une voix depuis la chambre.

Hyoga, ancien Chevalier du Cygne, entra dans le salon, et vint s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir. C'était un ami du jeune couple depuis de longues années, et il avait emménagé dans leur appartement pour les soutenir à travers le sevrage. Ses traits maladifs étaient tirés de fatigue et d'anxiété : ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour lui également.

\- Comment tu te sens, fille galère ? demanda-t-il affectueusement.

Elle lui répondit à peine, les yeux fermés. De violents haut-le-cœur tordaient encore ses entrailles, et elle ne se sentait pas la force de réagir à sa joyeuse complicité. Haussant maussadement les épaules devant ce visage obtus, ce dernier se redressa

\- J'ai une course à faire, je vous prends quelque chose ?

\- Il nous faudrait des pâtes et des lardons, répondit Shun

Son regard s'attarda sur la table basse, où gisaient quelques boites en carton vides

\- Et des chewing-gums à la menthe. Tu veux ma carte bleue ? proposa-t-il

\- On dira que c'est ma part de loyer

Déjà le jeune homme claquait la porte sur sa chevelure blonde. Shun sourit, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Nathalie. Elle le repoussa tout d'abord, frissonnante, avant de finalement s'abandonner à la chaleur de cette étreinte rassurante

\- Tu veux un anti-nauséeux, princesse ? demanda-t-il doucement

\- _Ça ne sert à rien, je les vomis tout de suite._

Ses pensées, portées par son septième sens, se rapprochaient plus d'un grognement que d'une phrase humaine. Elle se redressa d'ailleurs peu après avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes. Shun soupira : le manque de morphine se faisait cruellement ressentir sur le corps de Nathalie. Il se replongea dans son ouvrage. Si ses pensées vagabondaient quelque peu, l'intérêt le captiva bientôt, et il focalisa toutes ses capacités sur la traduction ardue de cette langue inusitée. Les pages se tournaient, et il s'étonna de terminer son chapitre avant le retour de sa petite amie. Il repoussa son casque, écoutant attentivement, mais aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Inquiet, il referma son ordinateur et se leva.

Dans la salle d'eau, assise à même le carrelage, la tête appuyé sur la cuvette, Nathalie restait immobile, retenant d'une main son foulard ; elle en réagit pas en entendant entrer Shun. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer devant le spectacle de son amour amaigrie, épuisée. Sa puissante musculature de combattante avait fondu en quelques semaines, et si l'éclat de la jeunesse illuminait encore sa peau, l'apathie la ternissait d'une patine fade. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en carré plongeant dévoilaient le dragon tatoué tournoyant entre ses clavicules qui semblait lui-même se mordre la queue avec moins de vigueur. Shun s'accroupit tendrement près d'elle.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te tienne ça ? demanda-t-il en effleurant son écharpe.

Il réprima un cri de douleur lorsqu'une main osseuse agrippa brutalement son poignet, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Une voix rauque lui aboya l'ordre de sortir sur un ton ne supportant pas la réplique, et Shun obtempéra, pâle comme un linceul. Cependant, il sentit sur ses talons les pas précipités de la jeune fille qui s'était redressée comme un ressort. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, et l'obligea à lui faire face. Lorsqu'il la dévisagea, il ne le reconnaissait plus.

Les yeux larmoyants, les conjonctives injectées, le nez irrité et reniflant, Nathalie jetait un regard brillant de folie et de fièvre à travers ses mèches poisseuses. Son visage semblait cadavérique, la peau translucide, à peine tendue sur les reliefs osseux de ce crâne prêt à se fracasser contre le premier obstacle.

\- _Donne-la moi_ , feula-t-elle sinistrement.

Shun recula d'un pas, effrayé par ses traits décomposés par la colère.

\- _Donne-la moi !_ hurla-t-elle. _Je sais que tu en as !_

Le jeune homme avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il avait en effet récupéré toute la morphine cachée dans les affaires de sa petite amie sur la suggestion de Hyoga, mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. La brève vision de la jeune fille intubée dans le camion des secours d'urgences s'imposa à lui, et il raffermit sa position, secouant la tête.

\- Je l'ai jetée, éluda-t-il effrontément

\- _Menteur_ , cracha-t-elle. _Tu sais bien que j'ai mal !_

D'un geste saccadé, elle releva un pan de son haut. Son pantalon, glissant lamentablement sur sa cuisse amaigrie, dévoilait sa hanche droite maculée d'un sombre voile luisant faiblement. Shun ne savait que trop que cette blessure descendait jusqu'à son pied. Il baissa les yeux sur sa propre plaie, atterré. Nathalie suivit son regard, et lui saisit fermement l'avant-bras, ceignant la meurtrissure de ses doigts décharnés. Shun poussa un cri de douleur, mais la jeune fille resserra son étreinte.

\- _Toi aussi, ça te fait souffrir_ , siffla-t-elle. _Je n'en peux plus, laisse-moi prendre quelque chose._

\- Je pourrais te redonner un acupan dans une demi-heure, répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.

Elle répondit par un hurlement, rejetant sa prise avec rage.

\- _Tu vois bien que l'acupan ne me fait rien !_

Elle serra le poing, et décocha sans autre préambule un violent coup en direction de son visage. Shun esquiva, et attrapant son poignet, tenta de la maîtriser.

\- Tu as bientôt dépassé le syndrome de sevrage, Nath', il ne faut pas que tu craques maintenant, murmura-t-il fermement.

\- _C'est facile de dire ça, ce n'est pas toi qui brûle, ce n'est pas toi qui te liquéfie_ , répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant et en dressant sa garde.

Aussitôt, la Chaine d'Andromède, protectrice de Shun, jaillit de son poignet, et disposant devant lui sa défense, tournoyant dans l'espace qui séparait les deux amoureux. Le jeune homme se figea, pétrifié : son Armure n'intervenait que si elle pressentait une réelle menace. Levant les yeux, il découvrit les prunelles flamboyantes de fureur de son aimée. Leur éclat fou confirma le doute pernicieux qui s'était immiscé en lui : Nathalie était prête à le blesser pour parvenir à ses fins ! Il restait immobile, encore sous le choc, quand la jeune fille se jeta sur le mur d'acier et, dans sa rage, en saisit les maillons à pleines mains. Une violente décharge la repoussa aussitôt, et elle s'effondra en criant. Arraché de sa stupéfaction, Shun arracha aussitôt sa Chaine de son propre poignet, et la rejeta en la maudissant, lui intimant de ne plus intervenir. Anxieux, il se précipita auprès de ce corps frémissant à terre. Nathalie le repoussa en grinçant des dents, et se redressa, enragée. Elle voulut porter un nouveau coup, mais il para, immobilisant son bras droit.

\- _C'est toi qui m'y oblige_ , cracha-t-elle.

Elle arma son poing gauche, gonflant sa cosmoénergie de toute sa rage. Shun poussa un cri désespéré : le cosmos était le septième sens des Chevaliers, la base de leur Art de combat. La plaie de Mars se nourrissait de cette énergie, et s'étendait quand on l'employait. Déjà la marque sombre de la jeune fille luisait avec plus d'intensité, tandis que son bras s'entourait d'une énergie aux couleurs d'Océan.

\- Nathalie, arrête ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !

Shun ferma les yeux, paniqué : il ne pouvait pas bloquer l'offensive sans employer son septième sens, au risque de blesser la jeune femme, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné. Il sentit le coup s'intensifier, mais ne trouva pas la force de s'en protéger.

Tout à coup, un bruit de porte et un cri de rage retentirent sur sa droite, et après un bruit de course, une main le projeta violemment. Hyoga s'était interposé, repoussant brusquement Nathalie de sa propre cosmoénergie.

Il lui saisit le poignet, qu'il tordit sans état d'âme.

\- Tu prends ton Subutex et tu te calmes, vociféra-t-il.

Nathalie poussa un hurlement strident, relâchant aussitôt son offensive sous la douleur. Elle releva vers le blond un regard furieux aux pupilles sinistrement dilatées.

\- _J'ai mal, j'ai besoin de ces médicaments,_ répliqua-t-elle.

Elle tenta de lui allonger un coup de poing dans la poitrine, mais il le bloqua, tremblant de colère.

\- Ce n'est pas des médoc, c'est de la cam !

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter de force avec son ancien compagnon d'arme, Nathalie renflamma sa cosmosénergie et arma son attaque.

Sans ménagement, avec une rage froide, Hyoga la saisit par le col.

La jeune femme abandonna aussitôt sa position d'attaque, laissant tomber ses bras ballants, avant de crisper ses doigts suppliants sur le poignet qui la tenait presque à la gorge. Ses lèvres pales se mirent à trembler, et ses yeux larmoyant s'inondèrent réellement de peur, qui roula en lourdes perles le long de ses joues. Son regard terrifié dévisageait le visage dur et fermé de son ami, tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement. Hyoga la fixait de ses prunelles d'acier sans sourciller.

Shun s'approcha vivement et posa résolument sa main sur le bras du jeune Russe.

\- Hyoga, tu vas trop loin : elle va refaire une crise !

Déjà les yeux de Nathalie se voilaient, hagards, semblant se couper de la réalité. Son corps, parcouru de convulsions, se bandait, tentant désespérément de retenir son âme qui s'échappait. Sa conscience, déboussolée, contemplait la scène d'un œil incrédule, comme extérieure à ce monde. Etait-ce vraiment elle, ce corps décharné de jeune femme, raidie dans sa terreur, à la merci de cette main énorme et calleuse qui la tenait si près de son cou ? Elle sembla alors brusquement réintégrer sa chair, et posa alors un regard étonné sur la poigne de l'ancien chevalier du Cygne, transpirante et secouée de spasmes incontrôlables, avant de revenir sur son visage perlé de sueur défiguré par son emportement.

Après la deuxième attaque de Mars, Nathalie n'était pas la seule à avoir développé une addiction. Hyoga, terrassé par sa propre incapacité à protéger ses compagnons et sa déesse, ne supportant désormais plus le poids de son Armure suite à la blessure de Mars, avait commencé à boire. Il était déjà auparavant un amateur de bonne vodka, mais les quantités avaient augmentées, jour après jour, jusqu'à devenir une nécessité pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Pour motiver Nathalie et se soutenir mutuellement, il avait décidé de se sevrer de son alcool en même temps qu'elle se sevrait de sa morphine.

Pour lui aussi, les symptômes de manque se faisaient cruellement sentir, et le menaient à des extrémités dont il se serait cru incapable : les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains moites en étaient la preuve tangible.

Déstabilisé de se sentir ainsi vulnérable, Hyoga desserra quelque peu son étreinte, le regard hésitant. Cependant, il se ressaisit rapidement, et, jetant un coup d'œil à Shun, abattit lourdement son poing massif sur la hanche droite de Nathalie. Aussitôt, une onde de douleur insupportable se répandit jusqu'aux confins de son corps, lui tirant un hurlement ignoble qui s'acheva en un gargouillis informe. Sentant la prise de Hyoga se relâcher, elle se laissa glisser au sol, incapable de supporter ses appuis sur sa jambe en feu où pulsait maintenant la plaie de Mars, réveillée par ce choc brutal.

\- Tu auras une bonne raison de te plaindre, maintenant, grogna Hyoga.

Sans un regard pour Shun qui se précipitait vers Nathalie, il balança son sac sur son dos, et sortit de l'appartement sans se retourner. Shun suivit un instant son ami des yeux, avant de reposer son attention sur son amour gémissant à terre. Désemparé, il resta quelques minutes ainsi, au sol, écrasé par le poids de ses responsabilités.

Enfin, il se releva. Il prit soin d'étendre sur le canapé Nathalie, tordue de douleur, la couvrit, et lui amena un anti-douleur. Après un instant d'hésitation, il rapporta également une bassine, et s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre cette couche de fortune, veillant sur la jeune femme délirante de douleur. Il saisit distraitement un livre, et guettant d'un œil son téléphone, il attendit calmement. Pourtant, s'il savait pertinemment que Hyoga reviendrait de lui-même, il se doutait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant le lendemain.

 **ஐ** **ஐஐஐஐ**

Hyoga du Cygne esquiva d'un bond la gigantesque main de Mars qui plongeait vers lui, et, reprenant aussitôt ses appuis, joignit ses paumes, concentrant son énergie entre ses doigts enlacés. D'un souffle, il libéra sur le bras ténébreux de son ennemi son froid polaire, gelant l'atmosphère hors du temps, figé par le zéro absolu. L'autre poussa un hurlement de douleur, et balaya de son autre bras le jeune Chevalier comme un fétu de paille. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser sa garde qu'un flot de cosmos pur s'écrasait sur son dos, déversé par le poing vibrant de Shiryu du Dragon, profitant de cette ouverture pour abattre la puissance phénoménale de sa Colère mythique. Mars posa un genou à terre, bientôt fauché par la balayette de Nathalie du Dauphin, tourbillonnant de sa danse mortelle, qui profita des appuis instable de son adversaire pour bondir sur son épaule et l'étaler à terre.

Mars, se redressant, jeta un regard à la ronde : les Chevaliers d'Athéna profitaient de ce bref répit pour reprendre leur souffle. Si l'adrénaline qui pulsaient dans leurs veines atténuait leur douleur, tous ahanait, gangrénés par la plaie dévorante de ténèbres qu'il leur avait administré. Son astucieuse malédiction se nourrissait du cosmos de leur porteur, et s'étalait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure du combat. A la périphérie du champ de bataille, si proche de sa portée, Athéna dévorait la scène des yeux, le regard dur, protégeant contre son sein un nourrisson. Devant elle se dressaient Shun d'Andromède et Seiya du Sagittaire, s'interposant farouchement entre le danger et leur déesse. La rage s'alluma dans les yeux sans pupilles de Mars lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ce Chevalier d'Or qui se dressait toujours sur sa route. Il se releva d'un saut, et, chargeant sa sombre énergie, se précipita avec un cri terrible dans leur direction. Une myriade de coups aussi rapides que des météores l'accueillit, ralentissant sa course, frappant et meurtrissant son corps moiré avec la force d'éclairs étincelants. Cependant, la colère le submergeait, et il poursuivit sa route sans sourciller, droit sur la Chaine d'Andromède qui avait dressé son mur défensif, tournoyant autour de ses protégés. Il la saisit à pleine main, encaissant sans rechigner la décharge électrique qui parcourut son corps à son contact, et s'apprêtait à la briser lorsqu'un puissant souffle l'éjecta sur plusieurs mètres. Le bras tendu, vibrant de la douleur qui embrasait son membre, Shun d'Andromède le scrutait, prêt à l'expulser une nouvelle fois s'il tentait de se rapprocher.

Prenant son parti, Mars se recroquevilla sous la cape rouge qui claquait autour de son corps de ténèbres, et concentra sa cosmos énergie. Son torse se gonfla, tendu par l'immense puissance qu'il rassemblait dans les limites de sa chair, libérant par instant un éclair. Devinant un instant trop tard ses intentions, ses piètres adversaire n'eurent pas le temps de se protéger lorsqu'il déversa une puissante onde de choc qui balaya sans pitié le champ de bataille. Il souffla sans difficulté tous ces humains qui osaient se dresser contre lui, et, quand il promena autour de lui un regard satisfait, ils gisaient au sol, certainement trépassés.

Seule Athéna se redressa, et s'entoura de sa cosmoénergie, brillante comme une torche humaine. Mars esquissa un sourire : enfin, personne ne s'interposerait. Il fit un pas, mais aussitôt une violente douleur lui vrilla l'épaule : haletant, Seiya du Sagittaire y enfonçait son poing enflammé de cosmos. Un par un, les Chevaliers d'Athéna se redressaient. Comment ces moins que rien pouvait-il se relever après une telle offensive ?

Alors, leur puissant adversaire prêta pour la première fois attention à l'étrange bruissement qui planait sur la scène depuis plusieurs minutes, se mêlant sans mal aux bruits de la nuit sombre qui les entouraient. Cette étrange mélopée, d'abord discrète, s'imposait de plus en plus, vibrant dans l'atmosphère saturée d'énergie comme une flèche tirée droit sur lui. Ses membres se firent plus lourd, plus inertes. Son attention se vrilla aussitôt sur Athéna, mais ce n'était pas la déesse qui diffusait ainsi sa douce volonté.

Une vague de froid s'abattit sur lui : profitant de sa léthargie, Hyoga du Cygne avait déchainé la puissance de son blizzard sur lui, couvrant sa jambe gauche d'une pellicule de poussière de diamant. Seiya du Sagittaire avait bondit devant lui, et lui asséna dans les côtes une violente attaque de lumière aveuglante. Dans un rugissement, Mars le repoussa rudement, et arma une attaque terrifiante qu'il abattit de toute la puissance de sa colère. Shiryu du Dragon s'interposa juste à temps, parant le coup dévastateur de son bouclier, sauvant certainement la vie de son compagnon. Le Dragon glissa à terre, sonné, et son adversaire le balaya sans ménagement contre Seiya. Il arma une nouvelle offensive sur le Cygne rassemblant ses forces épuisées, mais la morsure aigüe d'un pied dans ses côtes détourna son attention : déjà Nathalie du Dauphin bondissait, changeant radicalement ses appuis en virevoltant autour de son adversaire. Elle enfonça son poing encore deux fois dans l'abdomen de sa cible avant que celle-ci ne la saisisse à la gorge et ne la soulève de terre.

Le chant s'arrêta brutalement. Mars se figea : le timbre mystérieux qui planait sur la bataille depuis plusieurs minutes, attaquant sournoisement ses forces, le vidant de son énergie, émergeait de cette humaine ! Nathalie suffoquait, incapable de poursuivre son oeuvre, enserrée dans cet étau implacable, crispant ses doigts avec l'énergie du désespoir sur la poigne qui la tenaient entre ciel et terre. Une profonde coupure sur son bras gauche l'élançait, affaiblissant sa main gauche au fur et à mesure que son sang gouttait à terre. Sa face sauvage se décolorait, accentuant le contraste entre son visage livide et cyanosé et la cascade brune qui se répandait sur ses épaules. L'air lui manquait, et sa bouche s'ouvrait à la recherche du précieux gaz qui ne parvenait plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Ses yeux fiers et indomptés s'affolèrent, se posant dans leur panique autour d'elle : ses compagnons s'étaient figés, n'osant réagir de peur d'entendre sa nuque se briser au moindre de leur mouvement. L'odeur du sang et de la sueur, l'odeur de sa propre peur déferla sur elle, noyant les cris de ses alliés qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles avec un écho lointain. Déjà, sa vue s'obscurcissait, et ses doigts convulsivement agrippé à son adversaire étaient parcourus d'horribles fourmillement, présageant la perte de conscience.

\- **J'écraserai les insectes de ton espèce** , gronda l'imposant attaquant, dominant le champs de bataille de toute sa hauteur.

Alors, Nathalie sentit Mars plonger son pouce dans sa gorge déployée, enfonçant son doigt omnipotent dans cette chair sanguinolente, écrasant de sa toute-puissance ses cordes vocales qu'elle sentit se tendre en un ultime cri !

 **ஐஐஐஐஐ**

Nathalie se réveilla en sursaut, arrachant ce qu'elle sentait être une main agrippant convulsivement son cou. Elle balança la tête de droite à gauche, ne sachant ni dans quel endroit, ni en quelle année elle se trouvait. Elle agrippa son cœur palpitant, tentant désespérément de l'empêcher de sortir de sa poitrine, plantant ses doigts dans sa chair comme autant d'attaches dérisoires. Ses ongles ripaient sur la sueur qui inondait sa poitrine, la faisait frissonner sous son propre souffle qui aspirait à une fréquence effrénée l'air qu'elle sentait lui manquer. Autour de sa nuque, les doigts glacés de Mars s'enfonçait dans sa chair, resserrant leur étau lentement, surement, sans pitié : elle allait mourir ! Elle se jeta alors sur sa table de nuit où elle saisit à la volée une boite de fer blanc : elle s'écorcha en l'ouvrant, et retourna frénétiquement le contenu sur le lit : deux seringues neuves, du désinfectant, mais pas de morphine ! Elle se précipita au bas du lit, s'heurtant à chaque meuble comme dans un rêve irréel, et rampa jusqu'à sa commode : parmi ses sous-vêtements, pas de morphine ! Son bureau, ses classeurs, ses chaussures, elle fit chou blanc : pas de morphine, pas de morphine, pas de morphine ! Alors, se blottissant contre le cadre de bois de son lit, elle enfonça convulsivement les ongles dans son cuir chevelu, retenant de toute ses forces sa tête qui était sur le point de se dévisser et de rouler à terre.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, interminables, et chaque seconde sonnait à son horloge biologique comme un glas. Pourtant, peu à peu, elle desserra son étreinte, et elle finit par jeter un regard à la ronde. Sa chambre à coucher tremblait comme un mirage dans le désert de sa solitude. Portant d'un geste mécanique la main à son cou, son cœur s'emballa de nouveau lorsqu'elle le découvrit nu et fragile. Elle se redressa d'un bond, et se jetant sur le lit, saisit son écharpe qu'elle avait arraché dans sa crise de panique. Le contact familier du tissu soyeux sur ses clavicules apaisa quelque peu sa respiration.

Depuis sa dernière bataille, elle ne supportait plus de vivre à gorge découverte, mais n'endurait aucun contact excepté celui du foulard de Seiya. Jour et nuit, elle enfermait sa cicatrice brûlante dans le cache nez immaculé qui avait appartenu au Chevalier du Sagittaire. Elle enfouit son visage dans la soie brillante, mais l'odeur de son frère, si rassurante, s'était évaporée depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Nathalie jeta alors son bras en travers du lit, mais le trouva vide et froid. Un éclair de rancœur traversa son esprit, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle avoir elle-même chassé Shun de la chambre conjugale.

Elle s'adossa donc seule au mur, épuisée et amère. Il était vrai qu'elle ne tolérait plus l'insupportable prévenance si ponctuelle et empathique de son petit ami, et ses attentions pourtant si à propos arrosaient en elle les germes d'une sourde colère : la colère de ne pas être à la hauteur, la colère d'être égoïste, la colère de trahir ses espérances. Quand elle ne supportait plus cette pernicieuse culpabilité, et c'était monnaie courante sans le soutien de la morphine, elle projetait sur lui toute cette haine et lui reprochait le moindre de ses comportements. Pourtant, elle aurait supporté cette envahissante présence des mois encore : la véritable raison qui l'avait poussée à faire chambre à part était à la fois plus intime et plus inquiétante.

Nathalie essuya mécaniquement son bras gauche qu'elle sentait dégouliner de sang, puis jeta un regard sur le drap. Il était immaculé, comme toujours, malgré la cuisante piqure qui déchirait son muscle sur une dizaine de centimètres. Avec un soupir, elle attrapa la boite de chewing-gum qui trainait sur sa table de nuit, et en enfourna quelque uns dans sa bouche asséchée. Elle était encore sous le joug de son cauchemar traumatique, et goûtait encore distinctement l'arôme métallique du sang sur sa langue. Plusieurs fois par jours, des hallucinations sensorielles la traversaient avec plus ou moins d'intensité, se rapportait toujours avec une exactitude chirurgicale à ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Mars l'avait mutilée. Si la manifestation la plus fréquente était le goût de son propre sang, la profonde coupure qui avait sillonné son membre gauche lui semblait souvent se rouvrir et suinter horriblement.

Sentant que ses pensées l'entrainaient sur un sentier périlleux, menant vers une nouvelle crise, elle tapa brusquement sa hanche droite. Une onde de douleur parcourue son corps, la ramenant et l'enchainant dans la réalité. La jeune fille ricana : au moins, quand elle souffrait, elle se sentait vivante. Elle évitait de se frapper devant Shun et Hyoga pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais c'était encore le moyen le plus sûr pour elle de se recentrer et de contrôler son esprit défaillant.

Cependant, parfois, cela ne suffisait pas. Le souvenir de l'après-midi remonta à la surface de sa conscience, et elle le contempla, résignée. Elle avait passé la journée à vomir sa bile, à lutter contre elle-même, contre le sevrage, et contre cet indomptable désir de se procurer de la morphine. Ce « craving » était comme un torrent impétueux contre lequel elle bataillait de toute son âme, encaissant les vagues de son besoin impérieux, se débattant dans les remous de sa conscience et dans les flots de neurotransmetteurs qui inondaient son cerveau. Son combat accaparait toutes ses forces, recroquevillée contre la cuvette, et son attention devait se focaliser sur cette unique guerre : tous les autres fronts de sa bataille psychique se dégarnissaient de leurs barrières pour se joindre à l'effort monstrueux qu'elle entreprenait. Elle n'avait pas entendu rentrer Shun, et il avait frappé sur son point le plus faible. Il avait touché son foulard, il avait approché ses doigts de son cou. Une fraction de seconde avait suffi : sursautant comme un animal traqué, Nathalie avait détourné son attention vers cette nouvelle menace, et le flot impétueux de son addiction la renversa, l'emporta, la charia vers les pires extrémités. Dès lors, elle n'avait plus été maîtresse d'elle-même, obéissant aux plus sombres instincts de son cerveau en manque de dopamine. Elle était à deux doigts de frapper Shun.

Une larme roula le long du nez de la jeune fille, et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'elle avait chassé son petit ami de leur lit conjugal : en crise, elle était capable du pire. Elle jeta un regard sur sa boite de fer-blanc : elle venait d'en avoir une nouvelle preuve. Si elle avait trouvé de la morphine, elle se serait injectée une dose de cheval pour mettre fin à sa peur de devenir folle. C'était précisément dans un de ces moments de panique qu'elle avait fait son overdose. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de mourir, ces crises d'angoisse nocturnes la poussaient dans ses derniers retranchements, et, perdant ses moyens, elle était capable de commettre l'irréparable. Un frisson parcouru son échine lorsque l'idée lui vint qu'elle pouvait non seulement se tuer elle, mais le blesser lui.

Alors, sans jamais en révéler la véritable raison, elle avait fermement envoyé Shun dormir sur le canapé.

De longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil : pourtant, Nathalie savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir. Tous les bruits de l'immeuble, de la respiration endormie de Shun dans le salon au craquement des marches de bois de la cage d'escalier, lui frappaient le tympan, et elle sursautait lorsque le ronronnement d'une voiture passait sous sa fenêtre. Les mêmes idées tournoyaient sans renouveau dans les champs de sa conscience, gonflant un peu plus à chaque passage la boule d'angoisse qui obstruait sa gorge. Elle tenta de se plonger dans un cours, puis dans un livre, puis dans un film, mais à chaque tentative elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la substance de son occupation. Elle faisait nerveusement tourner sa bague autour de son annulaire, signe d'une grande agitation intérieure. Souvent, elle jetait de rapides coups d'œil anxieux vers la porte, craignant presque que Mars pourrait apparaitre sur le seuil.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva silencieusement pour inspecter sa chambre. Déçue de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle revint s'assoir sur son lit, mais ne rouvrit pas son ordinateur. Elle regardait stupidement le mur, un ongle pensivement coincé entre les dents, écoutant les secondes s'égrener les unes après les autres au tictac de sa montre. La fatigue alourdissait ses paupières, mais son esprit ruminait à vive allure les mêmes pensées obsédantes. La nuit, elle ne pouvait dresser avec autant d'efficacité ses barrières mentales face au désir qui la dévorait. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle enfila des vêtements, un manteau, et tenant ses chaussures à la main, sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle entendit une forme remuer sur le canapé, et s'arrêta net, contrôlant sa respiration de toute la force de sa volonté. Pourtant, le silence retomba lourdement sur l'atmosphère viciée de la pièce. Elle risqua un regard sur le divan : écroulé de fatigue contre l'accoudoir, son casque sur les oreilles, Shun s'était endormi. Etalés sur la table devant lui, son ordinateur, ses notes, quelques livres : il avait dû s'assoupir sur son ouvrage. La symphonie qui jouait encore dans ses oreilles l'avait empêché d'entendre le remue-ménage de sa petite amie, protégeant son sommeil fragile. Malgré elle, la jeune fille s'arrêta et le dévisagea longuement. Sa peau pale et cernée dessinait son visage creusé par l'anxiété. Il avait perdu du poids ces derniers mois, rongé par l'angoisse. Ses traits tirés d'épuisement témoignait du travail acharné auquel il consacrait ses nuits quand il n'étudiait pas : il effectuait des traductions contre de modestes sommes d'argent. Il était à présent le seul à arrondir leurs fins de mois depuis que Nathalie avait dû abandonner son job étudiant de serveuse, et il devait encore supporter l'écrasante masse de responsabilités qui l'usait quotidiennement alors qu'il surveillait le sevrage de ses deux plus proches amis.

Nathalie se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, et, se détournant, s'enfuit de leur appartement sur la pointe des pieds.

Il ne lui fallut aucun effort pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Appuyée dans le renfoncement obscur d'une ruelle, elle observait deux jeunes adolescents qui se réchauffaient en soufflant sur leurs doigts. Assis sur la barrière d'un square minable, ils se partageaient une cigarette en devisant. Un juron leur échappait à intervalle régulier, retentissant dans l'air aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir. Parfois, un étranger s'approchait. Quelques chuchotements étaient échangés, et de petits paquets se troquaient contre quelques billets. Puis, sans s'attarder, le client repartait, laissant les deux dealeurs à leur morne garde.

Nathalie était déjà venue quelques jours auparavant, les observant sans bruit dans la nuit glaciale. Elle était ainsi restée une grosse demi-heure, avant de se détourner et de rentrer, la jambe trainante.

Pourtant, ce soir, les coups qu'elle enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans sa cuisse ne parvenaient pas à dévier son attention et ses pensées malsaines. La buée de sa respiration embrumait sa vue, remplissant la rue d'une vision irréelle. Le froid mordant pénétrait comme des aiguillons dans sa chair, et elle enfouissait son nez dans son écharpe brûlante. Ses sens en alerte perpétuelle lui déverdait le flot continu d'informations dans lequel elle se noyait chaque jour depuis plusieurs mois : l'odeur du goudron, le craquement des branches, le bruit étouffé des pas de la rue voisine, l'infime soupir d'un chat sautant d'un muret. Chaque nouveau son, chaque nouveau mouvement à la périphérie de son regard attirait irrémédiablement son attention avec l'acuité d'une bombe. Le goût du sang revenait peu à peu dans sa bouche, et elle déglutissait difficilement. Elle ressassait en boucle ses cours de chimie. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses sources de morphine. A l'hôpital, on la surveillait étroitement, sans parler de Hyoga qui la pistait comme un bulldog hargneux. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité de recréer une fois encore ces quelques minutes de béatitude, suivie de la profonde léthargie qui l'éloignait de ses douleurs et de ses pensées insupportables.

« L'héroine est un morphinique de synthèse, et provoque les mêmes effets. »

Cette unique pensée tournoyait dans son esprit.

Une heure, peut-être deux, s'écoulèrent ainsi. Nathalie luttait de toutes ces forces, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Plus d'une fois, elle cogna son poing contre le mur de brique, s'imaginant s'enchaîner ainsi par sa douleur à la solide paroi de pierre, réprimant l'envie irrésistible de faire un pas en avant et d'entrer dans la lumière d'un réverbère. Enfin, enfonçant d'un violent effort un chewing gum sous sa langue à travers ses mâchoires contractées, elle se détourna, et prit le chemin de son appartement.

 **ஐஐஐஐஐ**

Nathalie courait.

L'adrénaline avait chassé son boitement. Le trottoir filait sous ses pieds alors qu'elle dévalait les rues sans les reconnaître. Elle passait devant les bâtiments gris si familiers sans les resituer, s'orientant plus à l'instinct qu'aux noms des artères silencieuses qu'elle empruntait. Son souffle court lui rappelait douloureusement la vie sédentaire qu'elle menait à présent, mais au moins si son cœur s'emballait, ce n'était pas de panique.

Levant les yeux vers son immeuble, un réflexe de survie l'arrêta et elle se tapit dans l'ombre d'un platane. A travers les branches, sa vigilance exacerbée avait nettement distingué la fenêtre de son salon illuminée, perçant la façade noir du bâtiment de son ouverture jaune. Parfois, le profil d'un homme agité passait rapidement, se découpant nettement sur le fond couleur de miel : Shun s'était réveillé, et avait remarqué son absence. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et constata avec stupéfaction qu'il l'avait déjà appelée plusieurs fois. Elle releva la tête, contemplant en silence cette maigre silhouette allant et venant dans son champ de vision, visiblement inquiet. Une pointe de culpabilité l'aiguillonna, et elle baissa son regard vers ses mains crispées où elle serrait un petit paquet de poudre blanche qu'elle avait finalement acheté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Nathalie sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle resta immobile stupidement quelques secondes, ne sachant si elle devait répondre à son petit ami et mettre fin à ses angoisses. Après une minute d'hésitation, elle sortit l'appareil, ébauchant rapidement dans son esprit confus une excuse valable pour sa virée nocturne, mais se figea en constatant que c'était Hyoga qui l'appelait. D'abord abasourdie, elle fixa son attention sur la fenêtre de son appartement, et remarqua qu'en effet Shun n'était pas seul. L'imposante silhouette de Hyoga était revenue, surement à l'appel désespéré de son ami.

Une pensée honteuse lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair : si elle pouvait aisément cacher son médicament à Shun, le Russe le trouverait rapidement, quelle que soit sa cachette.

Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche comme un raz de marée, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle sentit contre sa gorge les doigts glacés de Mars s'enfoncer dans son cou fragile. Déjà sa vision se troublait, et elle s'enfonça rapidement dans l'ombre avant de reprendre sa course.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cela.

S'abritant dans un local poubelle pour passer la nuit, elle sortit en frémissant une boite en fer blanc de son sac. La force de l'habitude reprit ses droits lorsqu'elle prépara sa solution et posa son garrot. L'espace d'un instant, la seringue en main, un éclair de lucidité l'arrêta. Elle avait survécu à la Bataille du Sanctuaire, à la mission sur Atlantis, à la Guerre Sainte. Un sevrage n'était rien à côté de tout cela. Rien ne l'empêchait de fracasser le flacon contre le mur et de rentrer, simplement. N'était-elle pas plus forte que ça

L'horrible main de Mars qui pesa soudainement sur sa gorge étouffa la réponse indignée que le reste de son orgueil voulait hurler. L'aiguille plongea dans sa veine, et Nathalie s'injecta sa précieuse héroïne.

Presque instantanément, une immense sensation d'apaisement, bien plus intense que celle de la morphine, se répandit jusqu'aux extrémités de son corps. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur le mur de brique insalubre, avec un soupir de plaisir. Ses yeux humides de soulagement s'inondèrent soudain de sa culpabilité, et elle éclata en sanglots longs et douloureux. Elle dégringolait de la hauteur incommensurable de cette jouissance artificielle et trompeuse jusqu'au tréfonds de la terne réalité, dans ce local à ordures, se cachant de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle et trahissant leur confiance.

Elle était devenue héroïnomane.

Elle était déjà allée par le passé jusqu'au Cocyte, et pourtant elle n'avait jamais connu de pareille descente aux Enfers.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. S'il vous prenait la fantaisie de laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP. Bonne continuation !_


End file.
